


Mists Enclose Her

by Ilthit



Category: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Always bothered me how villain deaths are sanitized by dropping them off cliffs.





	Mists Enclose Her

Panic, as she realizes there is nothing underneath her, nothing above, nothing she can reach. Her heart stops, then beats a staccato, and in that moment she is more animal than woman. Seconds extend to minutes as she hangs in the air, still whole, vibrant, flowing, breathing. Then, as inevitably as the moon rises, the ground hits her, breaks her and twists her.

Through the haze of pain she sees the cliff loom above, against an angry sky. Figures peer down for a while, then move away. They’ve seen all they needed to see. They will not be back.

She is flesh upon rock, fluid, made of shattered bone and cloth. Mists creep in from the forest, the breath of the creatures that live in it, of moss and sparrow and dwarf. They enclose her, hide her. Cool droplets condense upon her skin.

Ragged and torn, the witch still breathes.


End file.
